Pobre, pobre Mary Sue
by Souji Vizard
Summary: Crackfic. Parodia a las famosas Mary Sue, de la mano del bishounen favorito de todo Bleach: Kuchiki Byakuya!


No sabía si subir esto o no, es muy crack :/

Pero bueno, ya lo hice. Como dice el summary, es una parodia de las odiosas Mary Sue que cada tanto aparecen. No me molesta leer fics donde ahi OCs, es más, yo he inventado un par de personajes ya, pero cuando son tan "perfectas e idealizadas" me parece muy molesto. Y esto lo escribí para que al menos sea un poquito gracioso, sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, obviamente xD ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de Tite Kubo, que debería aprender del autor de One Piece y no dejarnos sin manga cada tanto :(

* * *

**Pobre Mary Sue**

Mary Sue era una hermosa jovencita que le gustaba aparecer entodos lados. Siempre había un fandom en donde Mary Sue había dejado su huella. Ella era hermosa, de una belleza perfecta e inconcebible para cualquier otro mortal, y así también lo era su personalidad: una luchadora genuina, un poco tímida, un tanto tsundere a veces, pero tenía el don de agradarle a todo el mundo, y los héroes de los shounen siempre caían rendidos de amor ante ella. Mary Sue era una chica afortunada poque al final, y después de varios contratiempos un tanto repetidos o clichés, siempre obtenía un final feliz junto al hombre de sus sueños, a quien amaría de por vida y lucharía a su lado; ya que, claro, era muy habilidosa en todo lo que hacía y su linaje siempre noble e importante era prueba de ello.

Cierto día, Mary Sue decidió que quería ser una shinigami. Por esa razón entró a la Academia y se graduó en cortísimo tiempo y con las mejores calificaciones. Como era de esperarse, Mary Sue terminó siendo una chica prodigio.

Enseguida, los capitanes del Gotei 13 se disputaron por quien la tendría entre sus filas y varios subordinados (junto con un par de capitanes y tenientes) se enamoraron de ella. Pero en algún momento de la historia siempre ocurre que Mary Sue sufre un poco, y esta vez fue a causa de la envidia que le tenían la mujeres shinigami del Seireitei por ser tan inteligente y hermosa. Aunque al poco tiempo ese tema se arregló, porque las envidiosas se dieorn cuenta que Mary Sue era una buena persona y entonces todas se hicieron buenas amigas.

Como dije anteriormente, Mary Sue era perfecta.

Finalmente se decidió por sorteo en que División estaría la talentosa Mary Sue y los del Sexto Ecuadrón fueron los afortunados.

Bastó solo un día para que Mary Sue se hiciera muchos amigos y rompiera muchos corazones dentro de la División, pero ella y su atrayente inociencia no parecían ver a alguien lo suficientemente perfecto como para que, al formar pareja, sus nivees de perfección y bellez sean mas o menos iguales. Hasta que un día, caminando distraídamente por la galería cargando los libros cuyo prodigiosa memoria ya recordaba por completo, tropezó y cayó en brazos de su capitán, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Mary Sue se enamoró instantáneamente de su apuesto y distante capitán. Se sonrojó cuando él la ayudó a recoger lo libros desparramados por el suelo y sin querer tocó su mano, siendo ese el primer contacto entre los dos.

Mary Sue reflexionó sobre el encuentro y concluyó que en una noche próxima, el apuesto Byakuya se aparecería en la puerta de su habitación, con una mirada seductora, para hacerle el amor y decirle al oído las cosas más hermosas que había escuchado en su vida. Porque siempre pasaba eso.

Por esa razón, Mary Sue intentó acercársele siemre pareciendo que eran encuentros casuales entre los dos, para entablar alguna conversación o simplemente sonreírle, garantizando que con eso Byakuya caería a sus pies completamente enamorado. Pero no pasaba nada, los días corrían y la pobre Mary Sue no lograba enamorar al noble, estoico, casi perfecto, adonis, Kuchiki Byakuya y se preguntaba por qué.

Hablando una mañana con sus colegas y su teniente Abarai Renji (que dicho sea de paso también se había enamorado de ella), Mary Sue descubrió la trágica historia de su amado capitán y la difunta Hisana, y se sintió muy mal por la tristea y soledad que seguro Byakuya-sama estaría experimentando.

Si se pensaron que Mary Sue sentiría envidia o celos porque Byakuya era casado, déjenme decirles que se equivocaron; ella es muy perfecta como para albergar esos malos sentimientos.

Y porque era tan buena y altruista, Mary Sue se esforzó en alegrar a su capitán a toda costa. Quería ver a Byakuya sonreír para ella, sonreír a la vida… y era Mary Sue, así que seguro lo iba a lgrar.

Quien sabe, tal vez, al final y después de ver sus buenas acciones, Byakuya se enamoraría de ella.

Sin desperdiciar un día, Mary Sue puso manos a la obra. Además de cumplir de maravillas su trabajo y ascender en su puesto como oficial, pasaba sus días ideando la forma en que pudiera sacar al preciado capitán de su mutismo y hacer que expreara sus más profundos sentimientos, para que ella después pudiese consolarlo y aquello se convirtiera en una apasionada escena de besos.

Y Mary Sue lo intentó. Hasta intuyó (porque era muy buena intuyendo) que ver florecer los pètalos de crezo con él sería algo muy significativo y que se impregnaría cálidamente en la memoria de los dos. Aquella mañana disfrutaron de ese hermoso espectáculo y Byakuya recordó a su esposa. Mary Sue lo consoló diciendo esas típicas frases cliché que seguro Hisana estaría muy orgullosa de él y que solo querría su felicidad y que continuase con su vida. Byakuya, como buen educado que era, le agradeció.

Los siguientes días Mary Sue no se despegó del amor de su vida (dentro del fandom de Bleach, obvio). Lo acompañaba a todos los lugares que podía, cumplía perfectamente sus tareas, lo desafiaba para que su amor explotara en algún momento de tensión, esperaba en la puerta del baño de hombres hasta que él saliera, le hablaba de cosas personales, intentaba abrazarlo, se ruborizaba y jugaba a la inocente todo el tiempo y, por supuesto, le regalaba su brillante sonrisa para que él pudiese contagiarse y sonreí también.

Pero nada era efectivo. Byakuya seguía tan distante, serio, frío y callado como siempre. Mas aquello no desanimó la voluntad inquebrantable de Mary Sue, sino que la alentó a explotar al máximo su sin fin de virtudes cn tal de concretar su objetivo: obtener el amor del capitán Kuchiki.

Así que imagínense que todo lo que hacía Mary Sue, descripto en los párrafos anteriores, fuese multiplicado por diez, y tal vez así se pueda dar cuenta de los esfuerzos de nuestra gran heroína.

Un día, Byakuya-sama súbitamente le pidió que, al terminar la jornada, lo visitase en su oficina. Mary Sue aceptó encantada, sabendo lo que pasaría. Byakuya había resultado ser su desafío más difícil, porque había sabido ocultar sus sentimientos hasta ese punto, después de varios meses. Pero hbía llegado el momento donde su corazón explotaría y se cnvertiría, de un momento a otro, en el más apasionado Shakespear cuyas bellas palabras de amor solo podían compararse con la increíble manera de hacer disfrutar a una inocente Mary Sue de los placeres de la carne.

Mary Sue estaba convencida que al cruzar la puerta para encontrarse con su capitán, él la estaría esperando con una sonrisa seductora y sus ropas desajustadas.

Como buena Mary Sue que era, estaba segura que eso era lo que pasaría. Ya había conocido espectaculares hombres como Byakuya-sama en otros fandoms, y a todos los había conquistado.

Cuando entró a la oficina, anticipando lo que ocurriría, se llevó una ingrata sorpresa al encontrarlo de espaldas a ella. Mary Sue, impactada tanto como la perfección de su ser se lo permitía, no atinó a decir nada, por eso fue Byakuya quien tuvo la primera palabra.

"Lamento esto, porque eres una excelente oficial" comenzó a decir con su sensual voz de hielo "pero debido a tu comportaminto reciente, no me ha quedado otra opción mas que demandarte a Recursos Shinigami por acoso en el ambiente laboral."

El shock emocional de Mary Sue fue tan grande que no le quedó otra opción que desaparecer para siempre de ese fandom en forma de polvo cósmico de colores, gritando horrorizada por su fracaso.

Quién lo diría, ni siquiera la angelical perfección de Mary Sue se comparaba con la del noble Kuchiki Byakuya, que además, venía lidiando con el problema de las Mary Sues desde la primera vez que apareció en Bleach.


End file.
